Undead (South Park, Creek)
by DaisyMuffins
Summary: When Stan invites Craig, Tweek, Clyde and Token over for a rowdy highschool party with all their friends, a gang is formed. Out of a mixture of thrill and teenage angst, the gang become much more violent, staying out all night, beating up strangers and skipping school just to spend time together. Crime isnt for everyone.. Especially Tweek Tweak.
1. Chapter 1 - The Party

Tweek's POV

It's 9 o'clock on the dot, and I'm hanging out with Craig's friends again. I love them so much, but I'm not sure if they like me as much as I like them. Clyde and Token definitely don't like me as much as Craig does.

It's so late and night and I'm getting really paranoid. I rarely sleep anyway, unless I'm with Craig, but for some reason my paranoia is worse at night when I'm around a group of others. It's like a perfect setting for a horror movie. Here at Clyde's house.. no one else is home except the three of us.. it terrifies me.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door. We're only sat in the living room, so it's not hard for Clyde to get up and answer the door. I'm anxious just watching him walk across the room and answer it, looking so happy too. What if someone is there in a mask with a-

The door opens, and Craig stands in the doorway. He's holding a basket of beers and some fizzy drinks. I'm not really up for drinking. The legal drinking age here is 21 and I'm 16, so I'm not up for underage drinking. I'm sure it would probably kill me somehow. I have bad luck like that. Craig wouldn't let me drink anyway.. he's too protective.

A while goes by of us just sitting around on the couch, playing video games or just chatting to each other. To my sheer horror, there's another knock on the door. Louder this time. Clyde puts down the remote and shrugs, walking over to the door slowly.

Stan stands at the door when Clyde opens it, and Craig looks at him in shock. "Why are you here, Marsh?" He asks, his arm resting over my shaky shoulders. "Alright so.. hear me out. I know you guys aren't too keen on us but.. myself, Kyle, Eric and Kenny are having a lil party over at my place. There's alcohol.. drugs, all the fun stuff. Some chicks there too. You guys should come over!"

"Why should we?" Clyde asks, his hands on his hips. "Don't you wanna have some fun? C'mon.. one night only deal." Stan laughs, holding out his hand to Clyde. Clyde turns to us for confirmation. I sit silently, while Token nods his head and Craig simply shrugs. "Fine! We'll go." Clyde shakes Stan's hand and begins to get ready to leave.

We pack up the remotes and lock up the house, putting on our jackets beforehand. It's snowing again. Of course it's snowing. It's South Park, it always snows here so I'm not surprised.

I can't say I'm not scared about this. I hardly ever go near Kyle, Stan or Cartman and myself and Kenny used to be friends when we were younger. But I still haven't gone near him in a while. I take Craig's cold hand to try and comfort myself and he tries to warm it up by placing my hand in his pocket. He cares so much. I love him, but I don't know if he knows it. We're more.. 'friends with benefits', you could say. We aren't official yet. I wish we were.

When we arrive at Stan's house, I instantly hear the shouts of the others inside. Bebe is one of the voices, followed by Wendy and Annie. Stan opens the door and we're greeted by what looks like a professional party. There's two tables out together to create a bar table, with Kenny as the bartender. Wendy, Bebe and Annie sit at the bar drinking while Kyle flirts with Bebe, his girlfriend. All while Cartman sits alone on the couch on his phone.

Clyde gasps and throws his hands in the air as loud music blares from the speakers. "This is so cool!" He shouts, rushing over to the bar. Token walks over to the karaoke microphone and flicks through Stan's albums to find something to sing. Craig remains at my side, his hand still in mine.

"Well? What're you two waiting for? Get in here and party!" Bebe shouts to us, swinging her glass of wine around like it's not exactly fragile. Craig cautiously steps through the doorway, slowly followed by myself. Stan shuts the door behind us and the party continues.

"Ooh! You know what we should do? Spin the bottle!" Kenny suggests, and Wendy gasps. "Yes!" She shouts, swinging back in her chair. I'm automatically panicking inside. Spin the bottle? I've seen it on TV, but I've never played it myself! What if I get one of those girls? I don't like girls. I don't like anyone except Craig. But what if he isn't even playing? Would he bail me out too? I've never even kissed anyone before!

In no time, the whole group is sat on Stan's carpet in a circle. Of course, there's a bottle in the middle of the circle. I'm shaking.. I don't know if anyone's noticed though. Craig is next to me but he's not holding my hand. In fact, he's staring over at Annie and smirking at her. Is he flirting with her? Oh, goddamnit Tweek, just because he smiles at someone doesn't mean he loves them.

"I'll go first." Kenny reaches into the middle and spins the bottle, which we have placed on some wood to get it to spin faster. The bottle eventually comes to a stop on Clyde, who is sat in between Cartman and Bebe. Clyde rolls his eyes as Kenny crawls towards him and kisses him quickly before backing back into his space. "Okay! My go!" Annie smiles, spinning it once more.

To my horror, it lands on me. I don't know what to do. My friends all snicker except Craig, who turns away. Annie slides across the carpet until she's in front of me and kisses me slowly. I don't even kiss back. I don't know how! What am I even supposed to do? Her blonde, curly hair is getting somewhat tangled in mine as it covers my shoulders.

After a moment, she pulls away and pats me on the shoulders before shuffling back to her spot. I sit, blushing, in silence as others giggle. "Don't be a pussy, Tweek." Stan laughs at me. I'm not a pussy. I'm just clueless and.. I don't know what just happened, but whatever it was I wish it was Craig instead of her.

"Alright, alright. I'll go now." Craig smirks as he spins the bottle. It begins to slow down and I quiver, secretly wanting it to land on me, but not saying anything. Even if it did, I'd still be terrified. Even more terrified than when Annie kissed me. I want my first kiss with Craig to be perfect.

It lands on Kyle. Okay, I don't feel so horrible about this, because Kyle already has a loyal girlfriend and I'm sure he wouldn't cheat on her, especially for Craig. Their kiss is only very brief, so Craig is back at my side as soon as I know it.

The game goes on for a while before the others decide to call it quits. Being currently sat with Craig on the couch, I can't help but hold his hand out of instinct. I take a minute to take in my surroundings, as myself and Craig are both sat in silence.

Wendy is passed out at the bar, Annie left a while ago and Bebe just snuck upstairs with Kyle. It's only us boys left. Kenny is still behind the bar drinking, while Token is doing karaoke. Clyde is sat with Cartman and Stan on the carpet, all showing each other pictures of 'cute' girls from our school.

"Red Tucker gave me a handjob behind a store once." Kenny looks down from over the bar, clearly drunk. "That's my cousin, you dumb shit!" Craig laughs, letting go of my hand and walking over to join them. I sit by myself, wondering what I'm supposed to do. Should I go over?

"Whoops.. say, Tweek, you sure do seem like a 'ladies man', you ever smashed?" Kenny asks, making me flustered. The group starts laughing and Craig shushes them. "No, no. He's not that kinda guy." He giggles. His laugh is too cute.

"I.. I've n-never dated anyone b-before.." I stutter. Cartman starts laughing and Craig stares him down. "You've never had a girlfriend? Even the Jew upstairs can get a girlfriend! Get a grip, twitch." Eric laughs loudly, making Stan punch his arm. "Hey.. uh.. it's alright, Tweek. We'll find you a nice little lady. Say.. Annie took a liking in you.." He smirks and raises his eyebrows at me.

"Don't be stupid." Craig rolls his eyes and I smile sweetly at him. "Ohh! I get it! Tweek likes Craig!" Cartman starts laughing once more. I freeze and my expression quickly falls. "What? No, no! I-I don't like C-Craig! I swear!" I force out, shaking my head rapidly. "Mhm.." Stan winks and I fall back onto the couch and regret coming here. I was basically just publicly outed! Maybe they'll forget.. they're all drunk.

..except Craig.


	2. Chapter 2 - Missing

Craig's POV

Ah, Monday morning. Ever since Saturday, my gang and Stan's gang have been hanging out a lot. Hell, we're even all skipping school together today.

Kenny promised me he'd bring some weed and some alcohol, possibly some other drugs too. I'm always up for drugs, it always takes away the pain for me. It's the same with smoking. I'm bringing cigarettes.

Of course, Tweek is coming too. He has a sick obsession with me and it's not healthy for him, just because we dated when we were younger doesn't mean I want to date him again. I'm 16 now and I don't want to go back down that path. It wasn't even my decision to date him. If I'm honest, Clyde and Token forced me into it because Tweek seemed depressed. They thought I could fix him. I need to stop reminiscing..

Of course.. my parents are away again and Ruby's skipping with her friends too. I'm home alone and I've only just woken up, I'm reasonably sad already. Thinking of what I did to Tweek.. I can't stand it. It was horrible. At least he can still stand to be around me.

It's 10 o'clock in the morning. I'm meant to be meeting up with Kenny in 15 minutes. I roll out of bed and throw on my casual clothes, a blue hoodie, some black jeans and my blue hat. I then race down the stairs and out of the door, not being bothered enough to lock it.

I begin my walk down to Stark's Pond, where we've planned to meet. However, soon as I exit the house, Tweek runs straight into me. He's out of breath and shaking and seems to be having some sort of panic attack. "Tweek?" I ask, and he throws himself onto me, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "Craig, I'm s-scared.." He sobs, and I place one hand on his back, the other in his vibrant blonde hair.

"What's wrong?" I ask in concern. "Heidi.. Heidi T-Turner went missing last night and I-I'm so scared! What if i-it happens to me? Craig, I'm s-so horrified.. w-what if she's dead? What if she was m-murdered?" He cries into my hoodie as I twirl his hair around my finger. "Tweek, you're okay. You'll be okay. She probably just ran away, you know how fucked up that girl was after she broke up with Eric for the 30th time." I state, pushing him away from me gently.

"Hey." I hold his chin and point his face up to look at mine. I'm quite taller than him. "You're okay. Stop crying." I rub his cheek with my thumb and he smiles lightly. "It's stupid. I'm s-stupid and I'm s-sorry.." Tweek laughs nervously and turns away. As he begins to walk off, I catch up and put my cold hands up his green shirt and onto his warm chest. I then pick him up and hold him by the chest, in a sort of 'bear hug'. He starts laughing and trying to attack my hands.

I then put him down and turn him to face me. "See? Life is for fun, Tweek. You were laughing just then! You're happy. I know you are. You just worry too much." I declare and hug him. He's still shaking but not as much, probably just from the cold now. "C'mon. We're going to meet up with the others, remember?" I take his hand and lead him in the direction of Stark's Pond.

"What are y-you guys gonna d-do? We should be in s-school." Tweek mumbles. "Lighten up, Tweekers. We're just taking a day off today, ain't we?" I reply simply. Tweek walks in silence for a moment before replying. "But w-what if we get caught? I d-don't wanna get in t-trouble!" He panics, clutching my arm.

"Hey, if you stay with us, I'll carve our initials into things. Like couples do, you know?" I offer, and instantly catch his attention. "Y-Yeah.. I'd like that." He smiles weakly. His tears are mostly dried now so there's just a few red tear lines running down his face. I'm used to it by now.

When we arrive at Stark's Pond, all is silent. I don't see Kenny or anyone anywhere here and Tweek is still clung to my side. Suddenly, I hear a loud gagging noise and look over to the pond, seeing Kenny with his head hung down over the edge. "God, Kenny! I didn't even see you there, man! What the hell are you doing?" I wander over to him as he throws up into the water.

"Craig! Ugh.. man, I'm really hungover from last night.." He giggles, wiping off his mouth and pulling me into a sloppy hug as I crouch down next to him. Tweek stands behind me awkwardly as I laugh to Kenny and hug him back.

My twitchy friend looks jealous, angry and almost worried. I guess it's because Kenny is undoubtably pansexual - he'd smash anything that breathes. Men, women, transgender people and gender fluid people. I don't wanna think about animals.. but I wouldn't put it past him.

"Craig.. I have something to tell you." Kenny suddenly looks incredibly serious, his arms latched onto my hoodie as he stares into my eyes. I look down as I raise myself slightly, somewhat shocked that Kenny McCormick is being serious for once. "Uh.. sure." I say, lifting him up with me. "In private." He says, taking my hand and leading me away behind some trees, leaving Tweek stood alone.

"Dude, what's gotten into you, why're you being so.. weird?" I say to him as he slams my back into a tree and practically pins me to it. "You can't tell anyone this.. but you know last night? When we hit the town and got all insane, but then you had to leave early to walk Tweek home?" He bombards me with questions incredibly quickly and quietly, his face only centimetres from mine.

"Uh.. yeah?" I reply simply, not too sure where he's heading with this. "Well.. me and Stan were wandering out behind Skeeter's and we found Heidi in the snow. She was passed out and clearly very drunk. But then she woke up.. and Cartman and Kyle found their way over to us with Token and Clyde. We started making fun of her and I think a few of the boys threw some snow on her but I'm not sure.. I don't remember all the details.

But I do remember that when Heidi got up, she started picking a fight with Cartman. She started swearing at him but all her words were slurred so.. I don't remember exactly what she said. Man, my mind was spinning but I do remember a few.. more important things.

She lunged forward and pounced on Cartman, probably in an attempt to attack him. She got him to the floor and.. there was blood. I know there was blood. And.." He took in a sigh, still pressing me tightly to the wall and glaring down slightly with a worried look on his face. "I.. I was the one who pulled the trigger. I killed her, Craig. And I didn't intend to. I was.. I was so drunk and I.. I was trying to defend Cartman. I shouldn't have done it.. but I did it anyway. And now the body is buried back there in the woods and the police are on us and we're done for."

I stand in silence, my thoughts becoming jumbled and strained as I try to take in the information. Of course Kenny would get into all this fucked up shit. Of course, he's Kenny McCormick. He'd do this. But I wish I didn't know about it. I can't say I miss Heidi personally, but murder is murder. I've never imagined myself to be ever associated with murderers.. but it does sound pretty thrilling. But I'd still never kill.

"Craig? Craig. Listen to me." He cups my cheek with his hand and closes my wide-open jaw. "Craigy, I told you this because I trust you. Now shut your mouth and don't tell that twitch over there. He can't know! He'd throw us in it! But he does love you a lot.. it's obvious. Maybe he'd keep it a secret.. for you.." He moves closer to my face with a slight smirk. "But you love me more, right?" He says, kissing my neck and making me roll my eyes.

"Kenny, stop being a hooker for, like, five minutes. This is serious." I say, my eyelids drooping half way over my eyes. "I know it's serious.. but we've got away with it, haven't we? Right now.. at least.. and we didn't leave any evidence. It's just the chance that maybe someone saw us.. but everyone in that bar was too pissed to care about one, single gun shot. We might be fine."

I try to push him off of me, thinking that the conversation is over. However, it's clearly not when he grabs me by the hood and yanks me back over, slamming me back into the tree. "Craig.. listen to me. Promise you won't tell anyone." He looks into my eyes with desperation and I sigh deeply. "I promise." I say begrudgingly, somewhat tempted to hand him in. But at the same time, I couldn't do that to them. Not after all that's happened recently between us.

"Good." He smirks, kissing me on the cheek almost suggestively and watching me cringe in his grasp. "Okay. Let's go back over to twitch now. Remember what I said.. and maybe I'll reward you after.." He winks at me, taking my hand and leading me out from behind the trees.


End file.
